Casinos continue to seek new and exciting games to present to players in order to maintain player interest. Some of the most popular casino games are mechanical and video slot machines in which physical reels are rotated to display slot symbols or a graphical representation of rotating slot reels is displayed to a player. These games have been implemented in various configurations, such as with reel symbols which relate to popular themes such as television shows or movies or the like. However, additional new and exciting features for these and other types of wagering games are still desired.